


Distractions

by NalaNox



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Biting, Cunnilingus, F/M, Furry, Light Dom/sub, NSFW, Other, POV First Person, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Reader has a vagina, genderless reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalaNox/pseuds/NalaNox
Summary: A khajiit named Vath, that you travel with, has become your lover. This is just one night of many that makes you squirm from the memory of it.Reader is genderless, but has a vagina.





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, I haven't written fanfic for over a year. This was something to work myself back into it. I hope you enjoy <3

“Vath!” I felt his claws grip into me as I turned to leave the tent.

“Please,” he looked at me with his large, pale, green, cat eyes, “stay.”

I looked sadly at the khajit, “it’s my turn for the watch,” I start to pull away reluctantly.

“(Y/N), we are in the middle of nowhere, no one will come across us.” His ears dropped with his eyes. Vath experienced nightmares, we both do. But they tend to affect Vath more than I. He softened his grip as I thought through.

“We are risking a lot, Vath.” I placed my hand on his, and ran my fingers through the short, grey fur that coated him.

He chuffed and smiled, “thank you.” He pulled me in and led me to the bed. He released me as we stood by it and I begin to untie the leather armour that covered my body. “Here,” he softly moved me around and began unbuckling each buckle with a quick flick. I felt his breath close to my neck, I shivered and reflexively moved my neck slightly to the side. He chuckled and nipped me at the crook of my neck.

The armour dropped from me, I began to remove the under armour that hid my smalls underneath. As I lifted my shirt, I felt his hands on my bare stomach moving up with my under armour, I stifled a moan as his hand lightly moved over my chest. My shirt now off, his hands caressed my collarbone and my neck, his breath in my ear. Both of us were breathing faster, our hearts beating faster, the blood pumping to flush my cheeks, and towards something desiring more stimulation.

I swallowed hard and looked to the side, I saw that look in his eyes. His pupils enlarged to look round. I bent to remove my pants, he held my hips close to him as removed the pants from my feet. He removed his hands from me, and removed his clothes quickly, not allowing me the opportunity to enjoy him undressing. He pulled me into him, and he grabbed me by my ass, claws out. I winced, he chuckled.

Picking me up he placed me on the bed, he quickly bound both my wrists in his hand. I couldn’t help but admire his body. My instinct to run my hands around it made my fingers tingle. I wanted to rub down his light grey chest and stomach, move my hands through the long dark hair that sat between his black ears, and trace his features on his dark grey face. I moved my eyes from the spotted fur that laid on his arms above me, then straight down noticing a considerable bulge in his smalls. I smiled slyly and moved my hips up to meet him.

He could only chuckle and press into me, moving his head to my ear he said, “I’m going to make you mine tonight.” My heart fluttered and my stomach dropped. I swallowed hard and felt his canines caress my neck. Then a lick of the tongue, moving down my body he grasped a nipple in his mouth and pulled gently with his teeth. I let out a gasp, and frowned as he smiled and flicked it with his tongue.

“I’m going to release your hands, if you’re good you’ll be rewarded.” I nodded submissively, “good.” He released my hands and moved closer to my hot cunt. He ripped off my smalls, leaving them in tatters. His breath hit my clit and I uncontrollably moved my hips into his mouth, I felt an immediate hand onto my hip and claws pressing into me. “Now, now (y/n), what did I say?” I whined but kept my body still.

He purposefully placed his breathing against my clit, stimulating me. The images of his tongue and lips finally hitting me was almost unbearable. I mewled under his touch, his tongue finally hit the spot I was craving, the roughness of it only made the feeling better. His tongue waved through my folds expertly, knowing exactly where my weakness laid. I pushed my pelvis into his mouth, wanting a closeness I wasn’t sure how to get.

I moved my hands to his fur on his head, grabbing the short fur between my fingers. He resisted my force as he lifted his head, “you just have to test me.” He smiled smugly. I groaned at the loss of attention to my craving core.

He kissed up my stomach moving away from my wet cunt. He crawls up my body and moves his penis right by my face, “suck.” I moved my tongue along his bumpy knob, rubbing my tongue along those sensitive lumps, he groaned moving his hips slightly wanting me to take him fully in my mouth. I smiled as I defied his order. I moved a hand to his shaft and another to his balls. Lightly fondling his balls, moving my hand around his sack, and giving him a handjob as my tongue roams his knob. Not yet willing to give him what he wants especially since he left me so cold.

He moves on to his hands and knees and points his cock down towards my mouth, “I said suck.” Shoving his cock into my mouth, I place my hand on to his ass moving his hips at a reasonable pace, and my other hand at the base of his cock to prevent him choking me.

“You… want… me… to fuck you?” he said between gasps of pleasure. With his cock deep in my mouth, I begged with my eyes and moaned. The vibrations of my throat, caused him to shiver in pleasure. He pulled his cock from my mouth and watched as strings of saliva attached it to it’s previous hole.

“You’re gonna let me fuck you how I want to fuck you.” He quickly moved between my legs and placed his tip at my entrance, still wet from all the previous ministrations. He moved one leg to his shoulder, leaned over me and I watched as his thick, pink cock began to fill me. I felt it begin to stretch me pleasantly, as if this is what my cunt was made for. To take his cat-like cock deep inside me.

Pinning my leg prevented me from moving into him and he slowly hit his pelvis with mine, and I gasped as I felt the last inch reach deep inside me. He looked at me with his large green eyes, his pupil round, making sure I was comfortable. As much as he was dominating me I could see the absolute care in him. He gave a ragged breath seeing I was comfortable and began moving slowly and he picked up pace.

The slapping sounds of our bodies echoing into the night. My moans leaving my throat loudly and his gasps and moans filled the tent. I watched him as he closed his eyes and began losing himself the feeling of me, I moved a hand down to my clit as I felt my orgasm building. He opened his eyes and sat up, watching his cock move in and out of my as my hand rapidly played with my clit.

I felt my pussy begin to clench and my orgasm was finally upon me, ecstasy filled me as my nerves set off within me. I felt my body go limp, and Vath fucking me relentlessly.

“Fuck!” He finally came within me, seconds after I did, he fell down and plunged his teeth into my shoulder, I moaned at the pain. I felt him twitch with in me as his cum filled me. He released my leg.

I rubbed his sweaty back and tightened the muscles inside my cunt to make him squirm, I heard him gasp as he flinched within me. I chuckled.

He pushed his head up resting on his hand and looked down at me, with his other hand he moved a sweaty strand of hair out of my face. “I fucking love you,” he kissed me, he looked to my shoulder, “fuck love, I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine,” I smiled and cupped his cheek with my hand lazily. I love it when he marks me, especially in times like that, I look to it deciding it would leave a mark for quite a while. He kissed me, and rolled off me, his limp dick now retracting back into it’s pocket. I felt warm liquid fall from me.

“I should still keep watch.” He wrapped his arms around me.

“No, stay with me tonight.” I looked to him , and he gave me the most horrible kitten face.

I laughed, “just tonight.” I relaxed in his arms, and kept my naked body right next to his. Cleaning can wait until morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Please feel free to leave a comment!!


End file.
